1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an oscillating spindle sander, and more particularly, to an oscillating spindle sander with an automatic abrasive sleeve tightening means and a safety release for quickly extracting items or objects caught in the sander.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oscillating spindle sanders are well known in the prior art, embodied in a variety of configurations, including table models and portable, hand-held models. One example of the art is Sears Craftsman Oscillating Spindle Sander Model No. 113.225306, wherein an on and off switch engages and disengages, respectively, a motor for oscillating a cylindrical sander for sanding objects.
The oscillating spindle sanders that have developed require manual loosening and tightening of a nut for installation or removal of the abrasive sleeve. This is generally done by tightening or loosening the nut over the top washer above the sanding drum. This manual adjustment requires additional tools and time, as well as an estimation on the part of the user with regard to whether the abrasive sleeve is tight enough. Furthermore, there is a risk of over-tightening the nut that may result in stripping of the nut and bolt, thereby rendering the sander inoperable and requiring expensive maintenance to restore use to the sander. Consequently, a need exists for an automatic means by which the abrasive sleeve is accurately tightened and avoiding the risks and problems described above. The present invention fulfills this need.
In addition, if the user gets his/her hair or clothing caught in the sander, he/she is forced to try and reach either an on/off switch on the motor or to reach the power plug and disconnect the sander from its power source in order to stop the spindle shaft, the sanding drum and the abrasive sleeve from turning. The development of a quick-release mechanism permits a user to disengage the sanding drum and abrasive sleeve from the spindle shaft, momentarily, so as to extricate the object caught within the sander.
Further, it is recommended that users of oscillating spindle sanders, in order to reduce economic waste, remove and invert the abrasive sleeve once before discarding. Because of the hassle associated with removing and inverting the abrasive sleeve, many users simply discard the sleeve without maximizing the useful life of the sleeve.
Consequently, a need exists for a system that allows a user to quickly release the abrasive sleeve and drum from spinning, thereby allowing the user to extricate the object caught in the sander. A further need exists for a system that allows the abrasive sleeve to be quickly and easily removed, inverted and replaced. The present invention fulfills each of these needs.
The present invention, an oscillating spindle sander with automatic abrasive sleeve tightening means and quick release system operates as an improvement to current oscillating spindle sanders commercially available. In most oscillating spindle sanders, the abrasive sleeve must be manually tightened. The present invention incorporates an automatic tightening means consisting in part of a flyweight assembly that works to tighten the abrasive sleeve against the sanding drum of the oscillating spindle sander as soon as the motor of the sander is activated. An alternative embodiment of the flyweight assembly is devised to convert or modify existing oscillating spindle sanders into an apparatus similar to that disclosed herein.
The present invention also incorporates a quick release system to be used in conjunction with a standard oscillating spindle sander or with an oscillating spindle sander with the automatic abrasive sleeve tightening means disclosed herein. The quick release system is comprised of a pin assembly that is used to lock down or release, respectively, the upper washer located at the top portion of the sanding drum. When activated, the quick release system releases said washer allows the abrasive sleeve and sanding drum to loosen, thereby allowing the user to extricate the item caught within the sander. The pin assembly also allows for quick and easy removal and replacement of the abrasive sleeve whenever necessary or desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic abrasive sleeve tightening means for an oscillating spindle sander such that the user does not have to manually tighten the abrasive sleeve.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic abrasive sleeve tightening means for an oscillating spindle sander such that activation of the sander automatically tightens the abrasive sleeve about the sanding drum.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a quick release system for an oscillating spindle sander such that if an item of a user is caught in the oscillating spindle sander, the user can quickly release the abrasive sleeve and sanding drum, thereby breaking free of the sander without having to reach the on/off switch on the motor, the electrical plug, or otherwise risking further injury to self or someone close by.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a quick release system that allows for quick and easy removal and replacement of the abrasive sleeve.